


Stuffed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Drabble, Fisting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stuffed

Harry moaned around the apple that he was holding in his mouth, desperately trying to keep it from falling. He knew Severus would be slightly disappointed in him if he failed to hold onto it. 

When Severus's fist clenched and twisted inside him, Harry groaned, deep and long, arching his back as Severus's knuckles pressed into his prostate, his legs shaking in their bonds. 

The sensation of fullness—the intense pleasure of it—was almost unbearable, a most exquisite kind of torture.

The apple fell with a thud to the kitchen floor and Harry obediently opened his mouth for another.


End file.
